Tortuga-RPG Wikia
Ahoi ihr Landratten und Seebären Seid ihr auf der Suche nach Ruhm und Gold? Seid ihr bereit für spannende Abenteuer und gefährliche Beutezüge? Dann hisst die Totenkopfflagge und erobert die Meere von Tortuga. Taucht ein in eine Welt der Piraterie und Seefahrt, stellt euch den Gefahren des Meeres und begebt euch auf die Spuren nautischer Legenden und Mythen. Seid dabei wenn 5 verwegene Helden zur See fahren und ihr Schicksal herausfordern, auf der Suche nach Ruhm und Reichtum, getrieben von der Abenteuerlust, dem Durst nach Rache oder dem Streben nach Glück. Tortuga, die Welt der Piraten Vor über 600 Jahren waren die Menschen durch die Grenzen von Inseln und Meeren voneinander getrennt, ohne Möglichkeiten zum Kontakt oder Austausch untereinander. Erst die Erfindung der Hochseefahrt und die Weiterentwicklung der Navigation durch einen Mann namens Gallidaimos, der auch als erste Seefahrer in die Geschichte eingehen sollte, machte auf diese Weise die Eroberung der Meere möglich. Das goldene Zeitalter der Entdecker und Abenteuer begann. Frauen und Männer, angetrieben vom Streben nach absoluter Freiheit, auf der Suche nach Gold und Ruhm. Schiffe, die unter dem Banner des Totenkopfes seegeln und mit ihren prächtigen Galionsfiguren die Wellen brechen. Der unnachahmliche Geruch von Rum und Schießpulver gegenüber den heiteren Klängen von Seemannsliedern und dem Donnern von Kanonen. Innerhalb weniger Jahrzehnte entwicklete sich eine Kultur von Dieben und Räubern, die fortan die Weltmeere beherrschten. Mit dem Aufkommen des Freibäutertums waren die Zeiten der friedlichen Handelsbeziehungen auf dem Meer vorbei. Das bloße Stehlen und Plündern war für Seefahrer zu einer lukrativen Alternative geworden. Mit der Aussicht auf schnellen Erfolg und reiche Beute warfen die Menschen ihre Moral über Bord und sie wurden zu Freibeutern und Mördern. Der plötzliche Verlust von Prinzipien und Ordnung stürzte die ganze Welt in Chaos. Es hieß jeder gegen jeden, alles oder nichts. Die verheerenden Freibäuterkriege von vor 30 Jahren stürzten die ganze Welt ins Chaos. Tausende haben auf der Jagd nach ihren Träumen ihr Leben verloren. Die meisten Schiffe sind gesunken oder am vermodern. Viele der im Krieg erbeuteten Schätze liegen auf dem Grund des Meeres oder irgendwo vergraben und vergessen. Aber die Menschen atmen noch immer den Geist der Freiheit. Sie werden sich wieder nach Abenteuern sehnen und nach Erfolg, Ruhm und Reichtum dürsten. Sie werden wieder die Meere bereisen und auf Entdeckung und Eroberung gehen. Womöglich sind diese Zeiten wie die Ruhe vor einem gewaltigen Sturm und die Welt erlebt eine neue Ära des Ausschwungs. Oder der Lauf der Geschichte soll tatsächlich den Niedergang der Menschheit einläuten. Wie die Zukunft dieser Welt auch ausschauen wird, der Lauf der Geschichte liegt nun ganz bei dir. Pen & Paper & Pirates Tortuga ist ein RPG-Abenteuer im Piratensetting mit Fantasyelementen und basiert auf dem Regelwerk von "Savage Worlds". Das rasante Spielprinzip bietet einem aufregende Möglichkeiten bei der Charakterentwicklung, geringen Verwaltungsaufwand bei der Spielgestaltung und schnelle Kämpfen für ein aktionbetontes Spielerlebnis. Setzt die Segel in Richtung Abenteuer. Die letzten Piratentätigkeiten Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.